Family Stands Up For Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Read on.


**A story I wrote for guestsurprise who owns Cassie and the idea of Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own Rachel, Sergeant Williams, and the Grant Mansion. I also own the lullaby Vamps sings to Cassie. All other characters belong to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

**Family Stands Up For Each Other**

Cassie ran through the woods to lose the bullies that were chasing her. Ever since she had started here, the bullies wouldn't leave her alone, despite her talking to the teachers and principal, who basically did nothing.

Now, she looked over her shoulder and saw the bullies were gaining and it was nearly nighttime, as the sun had set and there wasn't much light. Then Cassie tripped and fell.

"There she is!" said one of the girls.

"Time for a beating," said one of the boys.

A loud, hissing sound was suddenly heard. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" a voice roared angrily and someone dropped in front of Cassie, shielding her from the bullies.

"Look! It's another freak!" said one of the girls.

The person protecting Cassie let out an angry growl and spread out his hands. The bullies started floating and green rays of light hit them. "What's going on?" asked the first girl.

"I-I can't move!" said the first boy.

Cassie's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw it was Vamps protecting her and he was starting to drain the bullies' energies. He then snarled.

"You punks aren't even worth it," he snarled and let them drop to the ground. They slowly got up and looked at him as his eyes glowed. "Get out, before I decide to have you for lunch."

The bullies all ran off in fright and Vamps turned to Cassie. "Are you alright, little one?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, but didn't sound happy. Vamps sighed and scooped her up in his arms, taking flight towards the Grant Mansion as Cassie held onto him. They soon landed in the living room through an open window. Rachel, who had been reading, jumped in surprise, but then relaxed at seeing the young girl she considered to be her little sister and one of her best friends standing there.

"What happened?" she asked and then saw the look on Cassie's face. "Oh, man. Don't tell me it was bullies again?"

Vamps sighed. "Yes, it was," he said.

A combination of an angry snarl and growl escaped Rachel, making Cassie and Vamps both jump. "That's the last straw!" she said angrily. "I am getting really sick and tired of this constantly happening! Those creeps need a lesson they won't forget!"

She would have continued, but then she started coughing a bit hard, as her shouting had made her voice give out a little. Rook came in with a glass of water, having heard his fiancée's tirade. Rachel accepted the water from Rook and drank it down, breathing hard as the Revonnahgander rubbed her back to soothe her. The owner of the Grant Mansion then rubbed her head as she felt a headache start.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. "I've just had enough of dealing with bullies constantly hurting my family."

She then sighed. "I'm going to call Sergeant Williams and get this taken care of."

With that, she got up and Cassie looked down, feeling like it was her fault Rachel was upset. Rook noticed and kneeled down to Cassie's level, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Cassie, this isn't your fault," he said. "This situation has just happened too many times for Rachel's liking. It's happened too many times for all of our liking."

"Rook's right," said Vamps, placing an arm around Cassie to comfort her. "By the way, are you injured?"

Cassie was about to shake her head when she felt pain in her knee and winced, looking to see her left knee was scraped from her fall. Vamps immediately scooped her up and took her to the bathroom upstairs, setting her down on the counter so that he could better examine her injured knee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel had just gotten off the phone with Sergeant Williams, who agreed to take action and give the bullies the punishment they deserved. Thankful that the sergeant was on the case and was a man of his word, she leaned on the counter and hung her head, feeling a muscle get pinched and she winced, grabbing at her neck to get the pain to stop. She then felt a familiar hand gently move her hand away and two hands began massaging her sore neck and her back.

Rachel let out a grateful groan as she looked over her shoulder and saw Rook behind her. He smiled as he continued to massage her back and neck, making her relax and feel better. "Thanks, Honey," she said and then sighed. "Sergeant Williams said he'd take care of it."

Rook nodded. "He always has in the past," he said to her. "I've got a feeling that soon bullies will think twice about coming after our family when every time they do so, they and their parents get a visit from Sergeant Williams."

That made his fiancée chuckle a little. "I hope so," she said, turning to him. Rook took Rachel in his arms, kissing her on the mouth and gently pushing his tongue in her mouth. With a moan of pleasure, she accepted it and kissed him back, staying in his arms for a long time.

* * *

Upstairs, Vamps had just finished bandaging Cassie's knee and lifted her off the counter, holding her in a gentle hug. "Feeling better, Cassie?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "A little," she admitted. "My knee doesn't hurt anymore."

A bit upset that she was still upset, Vamps picked her up and carried her to her room, setting her down on her bed and rubbing her back, watching her sigh, looking so lethargic instead of the bubbly young girl everyone loved. He wondered what he could do to make her feel better when it came to him and he smiled.

"Cassie," he said. "Would you feel better if I tickled you?"

She sighed. "I'm not really up for it," she said sadly.

He grinned. "Alright then."

Without any more warning, Vamps started to tickle Cassie's stomach. She giggled loudly and tried to curl up, but he then tickled her neck and her underarms, making her laughter increase.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Va-hahahahamps! That tickles!" she giggled out.

"Yes, but I don't hear your cute laughter," he said mischievously. "I'm not going to stop until I heard your cute laughter."

Before Cassie could protest, Vamps pinned her down gently and lifted up her shirt a little and tickled her stomach, making her laugh a bit harder and squirm to get away as his hands darted to all of her tickle spots before he went back to her stomach, using one finger to tickle her belly button.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore and her laughter spilled out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"Ah-ha! I knew that cute laughter was hiding somewhere!" Vamps said teasingly as he now tickled Cassie's stomach again, switching every few moments to also tickle her belly button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie was laughing too hard to even talk although she did try.

Vamps wasn't quite through tickling her yet, but decided to give her a small break. He didn't want her to pass out on him, so he gave her a breather.

Cassie was giggling a little as she breathed deeply to get her breath back. "Are you alright, Cassie?" Vamps asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "You got me good."

"Ah, but I'm not finished yet, Cassie," he said, grinning mischievously, making the young girl squirm a bit to get away, making him chuckle.

"Tickle time," he chuckled teasingly as he began tickling her stomach again, making her laugh harder than before.

Suddenly, Vamps leaned down and Cassie shrieked with giggles and laughter as the Vladat started blowing raspberries into her stomach, the raspberries tickling worse than his claws, especially when he blew a raspberry over her belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHA! VAMPS! AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" she giggled out.

"I know," he said. "You know what also tickles?"

She shook her head and he grinned. "This," he said and leaned down to her stomach again and she watched him pull his lips over his teeth and pretend to eat her stomach. "Om nom nom! What a yummy tummy!"

Now Cassie was really laughing, unable to squirm away as Vamps' grip was too strong. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

Vamps smirked at hearing her laugh and chuckled as she tried to escape. He now switched tactics and began to kiss Cassie's stomach in a hilarious manner, his quick, playful kisses making her shriek so loud he thought he might become deaf, but it was worth hearing her laugh happily again.

Finally, seeing she was getting tired, he stopped and let her go. She curled up, still giggling a little, making him smile as he rubbed her back to soothe her. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Better," she said. "Thanks, Vamps."

"Anything for you, little one," he said. "Remember Cassie, family always stands up for each other, no matter what happens."

Cassie nodded. "I will," she promised and hugged Vamps, who hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly, which made her fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Chuckling, he placed her down on her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead affectionately and letting her sleep.

Sometime during the night though, Cassie woke up and looked around to see that Vamps was gone and it was one o'clock in the morning. Sighing, she left her room and went to go find Vamps. She found him and Whampire sleeping soundly in their beds. While they were Vladats and liked to hang from the ceiling, sometimes they liked to also sleep in the beds, especially if they were really tired. Cassie now went up to Vamps' bed and kneeled down, watching him as he opened his eyes, having sensed her there.

"Cassie?" he asked with a huge yawn. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I can't sleep," she said. "Can I stay with you?"

Understanding that she wanted comfort from him, he nodded and lifted up the covers, letting her crawl in beside him. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Is what happened earlier bothering you?" he asked, trying to think of why she couldn't sleep.

"No," she said. "I guess I'm just a little too wound up. Well, okay, maybe it is from earlier."

Vamps sighed. "You know it's not your fault," he said to her.

"I know," she said. "I guess I just need more reassurance."

He chuckled. "That I can do," he said as he felt her snuggle closer to him and he placed an arm around her in comfort and remembered a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Whampire when they were younger. It was an old lullaby, but he remembered it very well and began humming gently before starting to sing.

"_When I look at you, I see time so young_

_I never want it to go on like it does_

_Because I want you to always be the same_

_Seeing the world with innocent eyes._

_The world can be so cruel the way it is_

_Rushing around and never taking a moment_

_To enjoy something that will disappear tomorrow_

_And the beauty and within it hides._

_I wish time would just slow down _

_And not be so quick to move and change_

_Because I want you to always be the same_

_Seeing the world with innocent eyes,_

_Seeing the world with innocent eyes."_

Cassie yawned a little and looked up at Vamps with sleep-filled eyes. "I've never heard that song before," she admitted.

He gently chuckled. "It's a lullaby that my mother used to sing to Whampire and I when we were little," he explained. "She once told us the lullaby was from when Anur Vladis was first settled. Now, the planet is uninhabitable. Whampire and I were on Anur Transyl with our father before we came to this planet."

Cassie was almost asleep, but then smiled at Vamps. "At least you have a home here now and a family," she said with a yawn.

He chuckled as he yawned a bit and hugged her. "As do you, Cassie," he said. "And you always will."

Vamps saw by that time Cassie was sound asleep and he smiled, leaning back on his pillow and closing his eyes, joining the young girl he considered his little sister into peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
